


And Yosuke In-Between

by herrDoktorat (rikkuni)



Category: Nanako Explains It All, Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkuni/pseuds/herrDoktorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what it looks like.</p><p>(Or is it?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Yosuke In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of chapter 26 of [Nanako Explains It All.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2394935/chapters/5293259)
> 
> Look, it probably won't make any sense if you haven't read that, and you'll be thinking of game!Nanako rather than our own teenaged Nanako, making it awkward for absolutely everyone, yourself included, so go read it.

Nanako watched as Yosuke and Kanji awkwardly kissed, and sighed, because she knew that that kiss would be a short one. Yosuke would never go all out on a bet, especially not with a boy... But a minute passed, and then two, and they were still at it, more intense than ever. Hesitantly at first, Kanji trailed his fingers down Yosuke's back. She watched in awe as Yosuke clutched Kanji's head, messing with his hair as they kissed. Their moans were getting louder, their kiss more passionate. Nanako saw that they were both getting turned on; hesitation turned to boldness as Kanji moved his hand further down and clasped Yosuke's butt, and Kanji squirmed in delight as Yosuke put his own arm around his back and tried to pull him even closer.

Nanako walked over to Yosuke and he didn't even notice. His dick was already hard and covered in precum. She gripped it firmly and, wanting to hear him moan, pulled down the foreskin with slightly more force than necessary; his dick throbbed in her hand just from that, and from the corner of her eye she saw that Kanji was pretty much in the same state even though no one was touching _his_ yet.

Without delay, she started stroking it rhythmically while massaging the head with her free hand. Her fingers had quickly become covered in precum, which gave her an idea...

She pulled both dicks together and started stroking them as one. Though they were breathing hard and all over each other's faces, Yosuke and Kanji didn't stop kissing, not even for a moment. Nanako smirked as she led her precum covered fingers to Yosuke's virgin hole. She massaged it first, waiting for the boy to protest, but he only moaned. Very glad to have foregone long nails ever since starting on the investigation, she stuck one finger in as gently as she could. Yosuke let out a yelp.

"S-Stop..." he said as Kanji sucked on his neck.

"Do you _really_ want me to?" Nanako asked, her tone so serious that even Kanji raised an eyebrow, though only for a second.

Yosuke hesitated, then closed his eyes to think for a while, moaning despite himself thanks to Kanji's work.

"No," he eventually said, his face burning with embarrassment.

Nanako squeezed his dick playfully and continued. Sometimes her progress was almost mechanical, as she couldn't help but watch the boys entranced in something that was starting to go beyond a kiss. Nanako smiled as she watched Kanji brush her hand away and slowly make his way on Yosuke, nibbling on his nipples with enthusiasm; his face, too, was flush with embarrassment, but he had long stopped caring. Kanji breathed and licked his way down Yosuke's navel until reaching what Nanako had been holding and, without any hesitation, taking it into his mouth. Yosuke let out his longest moan yet in response, and Nanako used the opportunity to insert a second finger in.

Apparently, pleasing Yosuke had become the priority, but she didn't mind. Since Kanji was working on his dick, she decided to hold Yosuke's balls instead, playing with them as she prepared his ass for something that was almost inevitable at that point.

"Kanji..." Yosuke said amidst his rapid breathing. "I'm gonna..."

Nanako squeezed his balls to make him shut up. _No need to announce it like in a cheesy porn,_ she thought. She was pretty sure that Kanji had noticed, anyway.

"Kanji, stop," she ordered, and Kanji did so obediently, though not without a hint of lust in his eyes. "Yosuke, suck him."

Somewhere between the high of being so thoroughly pleased and the confusion of having it all stop, Yosuke managed to mutter: "W-What?"

"You heard me. Same deal as before. Now, do you want to get to it or"—she gave his dick another tight squeeze—"risk having this go down?"

Yosuke begrudgingly got on his knees to suck Kanji, but the boy was so tall he could barely reach the goods. Rather than having them fumble for several minutes to find a comfortable position, Nanako pushed Kanji with her free arm, making both of them fall in the process; her nimble fingers remained exactly where she intended them to.

Yosuke had fallen face first into Kanji's dick. He timidly stared at it, likely wondering if that's what he really wanted. Nanako went back to stroking his dick so as to encourage him, and quietly advised him to be as mindful of his teeth as Kanji had been, no doubt thanks to all the bara manga she'd sent him, and before either of them knew it, Yosuke had taken Kanji's dick into his mouth, as far as it would go. Nanako feared he would gag, but after a few uncomfortable expressions, he settled into a rhythm, doing whatever he thought a blowjob entailed.

Kanji seemed to be enjoying it, at least; his moans were almost as dreamy as the ones Yosuke had let out, but he didn't stop trying to please, stroking Yosuke's hair and neck with unexpected (for Yosuke) tenderness. He wanted his senpai to feel good, or at least appreciated.

 _Don't you worry, Kanji-kun,_ she thought as her fingers nimbly opened up Yosuke's hole,  _I'm taking care of that._

Yosuke eventually got the hang of it. Kanji stopped trying to please then. Nanako could tell from his expression that it overwhelmed him, and his moans filled the steamy atmosphere until eventually he repeated the same mistake that Yosuke had:

"Senpai, I'm... gonna come now..."

Yosuke kept sucking, but he directed his nervous eyes at Nanako.

"You don't have to swallow," she said, then reached for his face, gently stroking his cheeks, "but I'd love to see you do it."

There they were, all three of them lying on the ground, wet from either the steam or the baths or their own sweat or in her case, well, just _wet_. Yosuke looked at Nanako with an expression she hadn't seen before—his eyes were vulnerable, but also longing. They seemed to glimmer in the steam, and Nanako almost thought he was going to cry, but somewhat surprisingly, he looked happy, and went back to his work on Kanji with a determined expression. Yosuke's mouth couldn't cover his entire dick, and so Nanako saw the exact moment, the throbbing that indicated cum being shot out, once, twice, thrice. Yosuke retracted his mouth until it only covered the tip, trying to swallow as best as he could, but some still leaked from the corners of his mouth. Kanji, for his part, collapsed back with a goofy expression that she hoped would be seen again when they were comfortable enough with cameras, but in the meantime would stay burned within her mind.

Nanako helped an exhausted Yosuke up, smiling at him with sincerity uncommon to her. Then she went to finish Kanji's job. "I might be a little rough," she said playfully, and much like Yosuke had unknowingly done to Kanji, took his dick as far as her throat would go, squeezing his balls all the while. She wasn't planning to deepthroat him just then—he was almost cumming, anyway. But she wanted him to feel what Kanji had, if only for a moment. After feeling his breath accelerate, she made her way up his dick, covering it with saliva, before settling on the head. Her fingers were still inside him, still preparing him for something that, now, she was sure he would beg for. But for now, she settled on sucking, playing, licking and yes, even blowing, once, if only to amuse Yosuke.

"Found out pretty fast blowjobs don't have anything to do with blowing..." he admitted, and they would have shared a smile except Nanako's mouth was filled with dick. Not that she minded.

Yosuke was pretty close to cumming. Nanako had ways of preventing it, but she thought back on all his hard work, on the passions he didn't know he had within him, and decided to give him what he wanted. This time, Yosuke didn't give any warnings. Nanako felt his dick throb and prepared herself. She wouldn't back out. She wouldn't have asked her friends to swallow if she hadn't been ready to do it herself. That's the kind of relationship she enjoyed.

When Yosuke came, Nanako swallowed everything. It tasted salty but sweet, a contradiction she'd always greatly enjoyed, but she left some in her mouth for the finale. She pulled Yosuke close to her, her breasts pushing against his chest, and stared him in the eyes. Then, she kissed him. There was cum on both their mouths. Yosuke tried to spit, but Nanako stopped him, wishing to exchange the tastes. She pulled his hair and bit his lip, she pushed her tongue against his, she twirled the fingers that were inside him. Yosuke moaned and put his hands on her back. He wanted to feel her breasts, but his eyes showed fear. Smiling, Nanako guided his hands to them with the hand that had been pulling his hair. She squeezed his hand around her breasts, she guided his fingers to her nipples and let him play with them, and soon he was hard again.

When they broke away from the kiss, Yosuke was panting.

"Do you want to do it?" she asked, pushing her fingers a tad further to make her point known, and then taking them out.

"I... I want to do it with you..." he said, blushing.

"Why not with the both of us?" she retorted.

Kanji was starting to come to his senses—man, that must have been some orgasm—and stared at them with a puzzled look.

"I don't know, Nanako," Yosuke said. "I'm scared."

"You liked what I did to you, right?" she asked, idly playing with his nipples.

"Y-Yes, but... but..." Yosuke hesitated.

"You liked what Kanji did to you too, right?"

Yosuke didn't answer, but the yes was plain on his face.

"Men, women and everything in between," Nanako quoted, flashing teeth, then turned to Kanji. "Do you want to do this, Kanji?"

Even in all his naivete, Kanji knew what she meant, what she wanted him to do. She could see it in his eyes. She wasn't going to order him this time, and almost expected him to back away, but instead he smiled. "Hell yeah!" he said, his voice booming.

Nanako let herself fall with her back to the ground, pulling Yosuke with her.

"I want him to start before you," she said. "Don't worry, Kanji-kun is the sweetest guy there is. He's going to be gentle. And in the meantime"—she pushed her breasts up—"you have these. Go crazy."

Kanji positioned himself behind Yosuke, hard just from their conversation. Nanako saw that the boy kept glancing at her, so that might have played a part. She'd let him play around with her later. For now, it was Yosuke's turn.

Yosuke stared at her breasts as though they were alien dumplings. He'd probably never seen breasts in person before, and the first thing he did was feel them up. Not in a creepy way, mind. He actually touched her breasts with great care, feeling the smooth surface with his fingers and pressing them lightly at some spots. He wanted to know what they were, and in a way, Nanako found that incredibly sweet.

"Suck on them," she demanded. "Like a baby would."

Yosuke was all too eager to comply, and was moving his head to do so when Kanji said: "I... I'm doing it, senpai!"

Yosuke looked behind him with an utterly terrified expression. Kanji had already put on a condom, but rather than hammering him like a bent nail (yeah, right), he slowly inserted the head in and waited a while.

"It feels tight... Does it hurt, senpai?" he asked.

"A little bit, but not as much as I expected," Yosuke admitted, sounding distinctly relieved.

"It tightened up because you're nervous," Nanako explained. "Just focus on me."

Yosuke nodded, and went on to suck on her breasts. He looked so vulnerable... Nanako couldn't help but smile, even as she gave the thumbs up for Kanji to keep going.

When he went as far as he thought he could, Kanji started thrusting his hips, slowly at first, then rapidly. In response, Yosuke became more assertive in his playing, not only sucking but also squeezing her breasts and playing with her nipples. Nanako could feel his breath tingling on her, and though she blushed from his attention, what she really wanted was for him to moan. Abruptly, she pushed Yosuke away and adjusted her position, inviting him in. Yosuke probably had no idea what a clitoris even was, but she didn't mind. She wanted to play with him, too.

Driven purely by hormones by that point, Yosuke only barely managed to put on his condom, eager to put his dick inside her. She whimpered despite herself when he did; it had been since Tokyo when she'd last done anything like this.

Yosuke quickly realized he'd have to fall into the same rhythm as Kanji in order to fuck her, and started trying to do so. While he got on that, Nanako decided that some rough play was in order. She twirled his nipples, then pulled them to see his reaction, but rather than yelping, he let out the most delectable moan. Success!  _So he likes this, huh?_

There was not much time left. She'd tried to prepare him, but Yosuke came too fast, and Kanji even faster. Her last act before they both came was nibbling on Yosuke's ear, and then simply enjoying his jerking body as he, as far as she was concerned, had the best orgasm in his life.

Kanji stayed inside Yosuke for some time, too tired to move. Nanako asked him to come over.

"W-What is it, Senpai?" he asked, still out of breath.

Nanako brought his head closer and kissed him the best she could.

"You deserved one too," she said afterwards, and the warm ground of the bathhouse was their bed for that night. If any Shadows came over, they would see three close friends cuddling each other, their smiles lasting until morning, and maybe even after.

**Author's Note:**

> He swallowed so much more than his pride.


End file.
